baisers et friandises
by Atsuna
Summary: recueil de OS sur Eragon et Murtagh dans des UA. 1.Eragon croit être seul pendant sa dégustation de... bonbons. 2.Au milieu de la nuit, Murtagh vient rendre visite à Eragon 3. la gourmandise est un vilain défaut, même pour faire plaisir à son amant
1. pour l'amour d'un bonbon

**Disclaimer**: Eragon et Murtagh ne son pas à moi

**pairing**: suis-je obligée de me répéter ?

**note**: ceci est un os qui se déroule dans un UA. Au début, je comptais écrire une fic complète sur eux deux à l'école puis m'ets venue l'idée saugrenue de cete scène qui, malheureusement, ne collait pas du tout avec mon idée de base. J'ai donc décidé d'en faire un os. Eragon et Murtagh sont plutôt OOC, je dirais. Je doi avouer que j'ai lu "Eragon" et "l'aîné" il y a bien longtemps et je n'ai jamais pris la peine de les relire depuis... J'espère que vous trouverez ça aussi drôle que quand je l'ai imaginé.

**Pour l'amour d'un bonbon**

Eragon ouvrit son paquet de bonbons, fier de l'idée qu'il avait eue. Son oncle le laissa rarement en manger quand il était petit, mais parfois l'envie d'en engloutir tout un paquet se faisait sentir. Dans ces moments-là, Roran s'était vu d'une grande utilité, bien plus doué que lui pour chaparder, mentir et couvrir son cousin qu'il considérait maintenant beaucoup plus comme un frère.

Et donc voilà que le petit Eragon devenu grand, installé dans un fauteuil bien confortable de la salle commune, mangeait ses bonbons avec satisfaction. La pièce était vide, ce qui voulait dire que personne ne viendrait lui en prendre, et ca l'arrangeait bien. Pas qu'il ne soit pas généreux mais les bonbons faisaient partie des petits plaisirs qu'il consommait seul dans l'intimité.

Il émit un léger soupir de contentement lorsque le bonbon entra en contact avec sa langue, faisant frétiller ses papilles gustatives. Il jouissait du palais comme cela lui arrivait rarement. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la sensation et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, mâchant le petit morceau caoutchouteux qui fondait sur sa langue et diffusait un goût doux, sucré, intense et fruité. Bon sang, celui qui avait eu l'idée de créer le bonbon était un vrai génie ! Il plongea sa main droite dans le paquet dans un bruit de plastique froissé pour prendre un nouveau bonbon, ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui.

Il le fit glisser sur sa langue et soupira une nouvelle fois, les yeux toujours fermés. C'était un tel soupir qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un gémissement d'une sensualité sans pareil. Il constata avec un sourire que celui goûtait le citron. Tellement plongé dans son admiration face à ces goûts si intenses, il n'entendit pas les pas se rapprocher de lui discrètement.

Il fit tourner le bonbon dans sa bouche, le faisant aller à droite et à gauche pour essayer de capter son goût de la manière la plus intense possible et laissa échapper un autre soupir d'aise. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte, à travers ses paupières fermées, que la quantité de lumière parvenant à ses yeux s'était diminuée brusquement, comme s'il y avait un obstacle entre lui et la fenêtre. Curieux, il ouvrit un œil. Le visage de Murtagh se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, empêchant en effet la lumière du soleil de l'atteindre de plein fouet.

Il rougit, supposant que son aîné avait très certainement dû entendre les bruits étranges qu'il produisait en mangeant ses bonbons. Murtagh sourit, gardant son visage penché au dessus de celui d'Eragon, envoyant son souffle chaud sur le front du garçon blond. Ses yeux luisaient d'une manière étrange qu'Eragon ne lui connaissait pas, même si son visage était quasi impassible si l'on ne tenait pas compte du léger sourire qu'il arborait toujours.

« Tu partages ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Et Eragon de rougir un peu plus. Plus il passait de temps avec Murtagh, plus il avait l'impression d'être un pervers. A l'instant même, il venait de se demander si Murtagh voulait partager les gémissements ou juste les bonbons. Parce que lui partagerait bien les deux avec son aîné. Il devint rouge écrevisse à cette pensée et essaya de détourner les yeux, mais cela s'avéra plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, en raison de leur position pour le moins étrange.

« Huuuu… » fut tout ce qu'il se sentit capable de répondre. Murtagh sembla prendre cela pour un oui car il plongea une main dans le paquet et en ressortit un bonbon rouge. Un rouge, un à la fraise. Les préférés d'Eragon. Il ne le laisserait pas faire comme ça !

« Hey ! Rends-le-moi ! » s'exclama-t-il donc en essayant de rattraper la main de Murtagh mais celle-ci avait déjà terminé son voyage jusqu'à la bouche du criminel voleur de bonbons à la fraise.

« Viens le chercher » répondit Murtagh, un air de défit sur le visage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour décider Eragon. Pas qu'il ait vraiment plus envie que d'habitude d'embrasser Murtagh, mais là, il l'avait provoqué, et il le paierait de sa langue. Il lui attrapa donc la nuque de sa main droite pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Murtagh essaya de résister mais la position n'étant pas à son avantage, il se laissa faire. Et puis Eragon embrassait bien… Alors il pourrait toujours lui chopper un autre bonbon plus tard. Avec un sourire, il entrouvrit donc les lèvres, laissant le blond faire passer sa langue pour rattraper l'objet du délit. Leurs langues se chamaillèrent quelques instants mais finalement, Murtagh le laissa repartir avec le bonbon à moitié fondu.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Eragon arbora un sourire fier, lâchant un « haha ! » victorieux. Murtagh le fixa un instant, amusé et attendri par tant de candeur. Puis il se redressa et fit le tour du fauteuil, suivi par le regard d'Eragon. Il passa une main distraite dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas partager ? » lui redemanda-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Eragon.

Celui-ci dût bien admettre que cette position le mettait dans un drôle d'état. Et puis les lèvres de Murtagh étaient douces. Donc s'il lui prenait un autre bonbon, il pourrait toujours le récupérer de force. Il sourit donc avant de répondre d'un « non » catégorique. Il accompagna sa réponse d'un engouffrement de bonbons. Murtagh, toujours assis sur ses genoux, posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Eragon, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vraiment pas ? Juste un… » murmura-t-il, son souffle ayant nouvellement pris l'odeur de la fraise venant chatouiller le bout du nez d'Eragon qui se fronça sous la caresse aérienne.

« Vraiment pas » répondit le cadet, faisant rouler les bonbons sur sa langue. Pour narguer un peu plus Murtagh, il ferma les yeux en lâchant un soupir de délice et passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un sourire mutin.

Il sentit avec amusement que le souffle de Murtagh s'était légèrement accéléré sur le bout de son nez au moment même où il lâchait son soupir. Alors pris d'un coup d'une forme d'audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il lâcha un gémissement un peu plus appuyé en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je vais donc devoir employer la manière douce » lui chuchota Murtagh qui avait glissé son visage dans le cou du blond. Il caressa la joue d'Eragon du bout du nez avant de poser ses lèvres humides sur celle d'Eragon qui l'étaient tout autant. Mais Eragon, lui, ne cèderait pas si facilement, il l'avait décidé. Malheureusement, lorsque la langue à la fraise de son aîné vint lui caresser tendrement les lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de les entrouvrir, lâchant un soupir profond.

Il se rappela, un peu trop tard, qu'il ne gagnerait jamais à ce jeu avec l'autre parce que Murtagh savait exactement quoi faire pour le plier à sa volonté. C'était vraiment trop injuste !

La langue de Murtagh vint titiller la sienne, s'enrouler autour d'elle à plusieurs reprises, avant de repartir en emmenant avec elle un bonbon, victorieuse. Les battements du cœur d'Eragon s'étaient accélérés depuis quelques instants et il lui semblait qu'il s'en foutait d'avoir perdu un bonbon parce que les lèvres si douces, humides, tièdes de Murtagh venaient de quitter les siennes. Il émit un grognement contrarié (peu élégant Oo) alors que Murtagh s'écartait de lui avec cet air triomphant qui faisait briller ses yeux céruléens d'un magnifique éclat, comme si des étoiles s'étaient perdues dans son regard.

Boudeur, Eragon lui dit « Ca t'aurait ennuyé de demander tout simplement comme les gens civilisés font habituellement, hein ». Il plongea sa main droite dans le sachet pour en sortir un bonbon à la fraise qu'il s'empressa de manger avant que Murtagh ait pu tenter de le lui arracher à la manière « douce ». Murtagh éclata franchement de rire et se rapprocha de nouveau d'Eragon qui avala son bonbon tout rond. _« Au moins, celui-là, il ne l'aura pas. »_

« Eragon, tu sais bien que les manières civilisées, c'est pas mon truc…» Il était si près que des mèches de cheveux noirs vinrent chatouiller le front d'Eragon. Celui-ci tentait d'ailleurs tant bien que mal de garder l'air boudeur, mais voir Murtagh sourire comme ça le faisait littéralement fondre comme un bonbon sous la langue.

Fier de son petit effet, Murtagh plongea une main dans le sachet et en ressortit une pleine poignée de bonbons. Il gardait ses yeux sur Eragon, s'attendant à une quelconque réaction de son cadet. Celui-ci se contenta de relever un sourcil, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en signe d'hésitation intérieure profonde. Murtagh suspendit son geste, lui aussi un sourcil relevé. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser le blondinet en cet instant précis. Il espéra intérieurement qu'Eragon se demandait comment il pourrait récupérer autant de bonbons. Ca ferait beaucoup de baisés… Oh, oui, beaucoup. Le sourire que Murtagh adressa à Eragon était alors plutôt du genre pervers, lubrique.

Eragon revint à la réalité, étonné du regard de son aîné. Il devait avoir des pensées impures une fois de plus. Ce type était vraiment un obsédé… Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, que du contraire. Il rendit donc son sourire à Murtagh qui se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait toujours une poignée de bonbons en train de fondre dans sa main droite. Il ramena sa main à lui, ouvrit le poing et entreprit de manger les bonbons juste sous le nez d'Eragon, ayant presque oublié les idées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit quelques secondes plus tôt. Ces bonbons étaient tellement délicieux…

« Hey » s'écria Eragon, « t'es en train de tous les bouffer… » Il essaya dans un geste un peu maladroit de récupérer les bonbons qui se trouvaient dans la main de Murtagh. Celui-ci essaya alors d'esquiver, se reculant vivement. Il tomba alors au sol dans un bruit sourd (à cause du tapis…), suivi dans sa chute par Eragon et son paquet de bonbons qui se répandit sur le sol, accompagné du contenu de la main de Murtagh.

« Murtagh ! » râla Eragon qui se redressait en prenant appui sur ses mains posées de part et d'autre du torse de l'interpellé. « Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout ! »

Eragon s'assit en tailleur entre les jambes écartées de Murtagh - ceci était dû à leur précédente position - qui se releva en se frottant le dos et en grommelant de douleur.

« C'est de ta faute, Eragon… Il faut toujours que tu râles comme un gamin ! Ca t'aurais tué de me donner un bonbon ou deux ? »

Eragon le fixa avec incrédulité. Non, ça ne l'aurait certainement pas tué si Murtagh avait demandé poliment. Il se remit sur ses genoux et s'avança vers son aîné, mettant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches, à quelques centimètres à peine des mains pâles. Il approcha son visage de celui de Murtagh jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent presque.

« Tu te moques de moi, là ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils relevés.

Murtagh plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard d'ambre du plus jeune avant de répondre « Non, et j'ai mal au dos à cause de tes conn… » Il ne peut terminer sa phrase parce qu'Eragon venait de capturer sournoisement ses lèvres. Visiblement, ce que Murtagh allait dire ne lui plaisait pas, et il avait préféré remplacer la dispute qui risquait de s'en suivre par une activité des plus amusantes.

Les mains du plus jeune quittèrent le sol pour rejoindre le torse de Murtagh qui leur semblait bien plus intéressant à explorer. Il partit des épaules pour redescendre vers le ventre, embrassant Murtagh avec passion (c'est juste parce qu'il goûte le bonbon, hein). Celui-ci était tellement abasourdi par l'audace d'Eragon qu'il ne réagit pas avant que les mains du blond se glissent sous sa chemise, le faisant frissonner malgré lui à ce contact. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un sourire contre celles d'Eragon.

Il laissa faire le jeune homme quelques instants, profitant des mains tièdes qui se baladaient sur son torse et des lèvres en manque d'exploration qui voyageaient sur son visage et son cou. Puis il décida que le gamin avait assez joué et reprit sa position de dominant. Il releva sa main droite pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Eragon et le repousser vers le sol sur sa gauche, puis bascula au dessus de lui. Eragon fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Je commençait juste à m'amuser » dit-il avec l'air d'un enfant à qui on aurait retiré son jouet.

Murtagh, installé à califourchon au dessus de lui, lui sourit d'une manière qui se voulait bienveillante. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du cadet et le caressa du bout des lèvres avant de répondre dans un chuchotement « t'inquiète pas, va. Le jeu vient juste de commencer ». Puis il remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement alors que ses mains glissaient déjà sur le torse d'Eragon dans le but de le dévêtir.

Il se redressa sur Eragon et fit glisser le pull le long de son torse mais Eragon l'arrêta à mi chemin, jetant un regard à la porte de la salle commune. Murtagh suspendit son geste, attendant qu'Eragon formule sa pensée, ce qu'il finit par faire après de longues secondes, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Et si quelqu'un rentrait maintenant ? »

Murtagh leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas tord, le petit… Alors il se releva en soupirant. Eragon lui adressa un regard désolé. Il baissa les yeux vers le paquet de bonbons maintenant vide… Vide ? Il l'attrapa de sa main droite puisqu'il était appuyé sur le coude gauche, et triomphalement, après y avoir plongé la main, en ressortit un petit bonbon rouge, accompagnant son geste d'un « haha ! » victorieux. Murtagh alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'ils avaient quitté quelques instants plus tôt, fixant Eragon sur le point d'enfourner le bonbon. Le blondinet se tourna vers lui, la main suspendue à moins de cinq centimètres de sa bouche.

« Tu le veux ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Non », répondit Murtagh en haussant les épaules. En fait, il était juste jaloux du bonbon parce que quand Eragon le mettait en bouche, on avait l'impression qu'il jouissait tellement que Murtagh aurait eu envie de pouvoir produire les mêmes réactions chez son cadet. Mais cela lui était toujours refusé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le monde était vraiment injuste… Il soupira.

Et tout ça pour un bonbon…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà! maintenant, j'attends votre avis... Suffit juste de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche ;-) J'ai presque terminé mon deuxième os sur Eragon, toujours dans un UA. J'attends donc votre avis pour savoir si j'en mets d'autres ou si je ne laisse que celui-là :-p


	2. je veux être comme toi

Merci à Nysanaiel et Tigrou19 pour les reviews :-) Et voilà encore un petit OS dans un nouvel UA, très différent du précédent. C'est un récit en je, selon le point de vue de Murtagh. J'aurais voulu le faire bien plus long mais je n'ai finalement même pas écrit quatre pages complètes… Il correspond plus à la partie « baisers » du titre que « friandises ». Enfin, ça dépend quel sens on donne au mot « friandise » :-p. Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Je veux être comme toi…**

Depuis le toit de cet immeuble, je regardais la ville à mes pieds, qui grouillait d'humains, même en cette heure tardive. La lune brillait d'un éclat intense cette nuit-là, mais les étoiles n'étaient pas plus visibles que d'habitude. Il faisait froid mais cela m'importait peu, et il y avait un vent puissant venant du nord.

D'un mouvement souple et presque imperceptible, je me déplaçai jusqu'à la porte du toit qui était encore entrouverte et pénétrai dans l'étroit escalier sombre. Vu l'heure tardive, il devait très certainement être chez lui. Je descendis donc les escaliers en sifflotant. J'avais même décidé de faire des efforts vestimentaires pour l'occasion : je portais ma plus belle chemise carmin.

Alors que je descendais les étages, je pouvais sentir tous ces humains entassés par dizaines dans ce grand immeuble, j'entendais leur cœur qui battait aussi fort qu'un tambour à mes oreilles, et il y avait l'odeur du sang, partout.

J'arrivai alors enfin devant la porte de son appartement. J'appuyai sur le bouton à droite de la porte, à côté duquel se trouvait une petite plaquette portant son nom : Eragon Rivers. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, attendant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Dire que l'on est obligé d'avoir l'accord de l'humain pour entrer chez lui… Eragon m'avait toujours accueilli les bras grands ouverts, même depuis qu'il savait.

Il y eut le cliquetis caractéristique des verrous défaits et le pan de bois s'écarta devant moi. Le jeune homme blond releva les yeux vers moi, et tout de suite son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

« Murtagh… Entre » dit-il en s'effaçant pour me laisser pénétrer dans son appartement. J'entrai donc, les mains dans le dos, le fixant avec mon air impassible, comme toujours.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » lui demandai-je dans un murmure tout à fait audible qui le fit frissonner. Je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Non, bien sûr que non » me répondit-il en refermant la porte derrière moi. « Je viens juste de finir de manger ».

Il mentait, il n'y avait pas la moindre odeur de nourriture, même infime. Il m'attendait depuis qu'il était rentré de son travail et n'avait très certainement pas bougé de son fauteuil, guettant le coup de sonnette. Sa réaction me fit sourire imperceptiblement.

Il repassa à côté de moi pour aller vers le salon. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, douce musique enchanteresse, et son sang pulsait dans ses veines à un rythme régulier. L'odeur traversait sa peau pour venir flotter jusqu'à mes narines, me donnant presque l'eau à la bouche alors que je m'étais rassasié moins d'une heure plus tôt.

Je le suivis dans le salon où je m'installai confortablement dans son canapé tandis qu'il se servait un verre d'alcool – un alcool fort qui me fit froncer les narines. Il revint s'asseoir, en face de moi et croisa les jambes.

« Tu as réfléchi ? » me demanda-t-il après avoir bu une petite gorgée de son verre.

« C'était déjà tout réfléchi », répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Mon regard se perdit quelques instants sur ses meubles tellement j'étais émerveillé par l'effet des lumières sur le bois brillant. Un rien me fascinait et détournait mon attention si facilement.

Il me fixa un instant, semblant comprendre peu à peu ma réponse. Il m'avait demandé de faire de lui une créature de l'ombre, comme moi. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Il était bien trop innocent. Et je savais que la seule raison de sa demande était qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec moi.

Il soupira tandis que la tristesse l'envahissait. Mais sa tristesse ne me touchait pas outre mesure. Ce n'était qu'un humain parmi tant d'autres après tout. Oui mais il savait tout de même ce que j'étais réellement, et n'était toujours pas mort. Désirais-je sa présence, au fond, autant que lui désirait la mienne ? Non, j'étais une créature solitaire, un prédateur, un être immortel qui existait comme pour prouver au monde que le mal était toujours là, qu'il était indestructible. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Je n'avais besoin de personne. Et je n'avais pas besoin non plus de suivre les règles de la Communauté.

Mais si j'étais cette créature horrible, cruelle, sombre, pourquoi désirait-il tant ma présence ? Pourquoi lisais-je de l'admiration dans son regard pur et clair ? Et pourquoi ce sourire ampli de candeur ?

Il se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Son haleine alcoolisée vint chatouiller mes narines sensibles, atténuant l'odeur de son sang pourtant très forte. Le bruit produit par son cœur était assourdissant, envoûtant, rythmé. Un instant, il n'exista plus que ce son et moi, ce son qui pulsait avec force, preuve de sa volonté de vivre.

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il sur un ton contrarié, me sortant de ma torpeur.

« Tu ne veux pas en être un » lui dis-je, plongeant mon regard céruléen dans ses yeux couleur ambre. Il savait que j'avais raison, alors il se mordilla la lèvre et détourna le regard.

Fixant ses pieds, il finit par me répondre « mais je veux être avec toi, tout le temps, partout… ».

Je lâchai un léger soupir produit par le peu d'air qui entrait encore dans mes poumons. Je savais bien qu'il voulait être avec moi. Mais il était bien trop gentil, trop innocent. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas assez souffert que pour désirer une vie éternelle sur terre, il était bien trop innocent que pour désirer devenir un prédateur se nourrissant du sang des humains. Du moins était-ce ce que je pensais. Je ne voulais pas faire de lui un vampire.

Il vint poser sa tête sur mon épaule et me tendit son poignet comme à chaque fois, sauf que là, il semblait suppliant. Je l'attrapai donc et le portai à ma bouche. Mes crocs s'enfoncèrent avec une facilité déconcertante dans sa peau, sa chair, jusqu'à ses veines. Je collai mes lèvres contre sa peau tiède et son sang gicla dans ma bouche. Il frissonna de plaisir, ses yeux fermés pour mieux profiter de la sensation. Il aimait ça…

Son sang avait tellement de saveur, il était si chaud dans ma bouche. Je sentais qu'à chaque instant je perdais pied, pourtant je me battais de tout mon corps pour ne pas le laisser aller à le vider sur le champ. Il vint se presser contre moi en gémissant et attrapa mon autre main pour la glisser jusqu'à son pantalon, pour que je sente l'effet que cela produisait dans son corps. Il se frotta contre ma main en lâchant un gémissement juste au creux de mon oreille.

Brusquement, je me décollai de son poignet. Je sentais son sang qui s'était mélangé au mien, qui pulsait à présent aussi bien dans mon corps que dans le sien. Je passai ma langue sur la plaie pour qu'elle se referme instantanément, ne laissant qu'une légère cicatrice, et cela le fit frissonner.

Son cœur battait bien plus vite à présent, et sa respiration hiératique était assourdissante. L'odeur d'alcool envahissait mes narines. Ses yeux rivés sur moi, empreints d'admiration, brillaient d'un désir ardent non contenu.

Il se redressa et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux, glissant une main dans mes cheveux sombres avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentais même son cœur battre par sa bouche. Il fit glisser sa langue pour caresser mes lèvres couvertes de son propre sang. Je ne réagis pas, trop absorbé par la sensation de son corps de chair si près du mien. J'aurais pu le vider complètement si je ne m'étais pas retenu. Il fallait que je me retienne.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi, ses lèvres étaient rouge carmin, brillantes. Il passa langoureusement sa langue dessus, me fixant de son regard brûlant. Puis il m'embrassa à nouveau. Je sentis ses lèvres tièdes se coller à nouveau aux miennes puis s'écarter pour laisser passer sa langue. Je fis comme il l'espérait, je répondis à son baiser. Je lui laissai donc la chance de découvrir ma propre langue qu'il taquina avec avidité. Il n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs, son bassin venant régulièrement rencontrer le mien, complètement enflammé.

Il s'écarta, à bout de souffle, et me fixa sans sourciller.

« Transforme-moi ce soir, ou n'espère plus pouvoir revenir… » Il avait voulu parler d'un ton décidé et sans appel mais son doute et ses peurs étaient palpables.

Enfin, s'il venait à me faire la demande comme cela… Je lui adressai un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il penchait la tête pour m'offrir son cou dénudé. Je découvris mes canines pointues et vint les planter dans sa carotide. Immédiatement, le sang envahit ma bouche dans ses moindres recoins, en un jet puissant et continu. Ce fut mon tour de frissonner de plaisir tandis qu'il gémissait, probablement de douleur.

Il se crispa d'abord tout contre moi, ses mains s'accrochant avec force à ma chemise. Puis il lâcha un long soupir suivi d'un gémissement tandis que son bassin, mu par son désir humain brûlant au creux de ses reins, venait se coller contre moi.

Son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il tentait de retenir son sang dans son corps. Mais j'étais le plus fort des deux et chaque goutte du liquide carmin serait pour moi. J'étais complètement euphorique, le sang emplissait mes veines, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mon corps vibrait de cette nouvelle énergie.

Peu à peu, Eragon se ramollit contre moi. Bien sûr, j'avais eu l'intention de le tuer depuis le début. Le tuer plutôt que de lui faire endurer ce que je vivais chaque nuit. En plus, il ne se battait même pas, me faisait entièrement confiance. Il était à ma merci…

Pourtant aujourd'hui, je l'observe allongé dans son cercueil, son visage d'ange de la nuit parfaitement lisse, la peau brillante, les joues légèrement creuses, les boucles blondes qui viennent caresser son visage. Il se réveillera dans peu de temps et nous irons nous balader dans les rues de la ville, nous rassasier, puis nous promener pour observer les merveilles du monde.

Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage de mettre fin à sa vie ce jour-là. J'aurais pu, c'était si simple. Peut-être est-ce une faiblesse de la dernière part d'humanité qui restait tapie au fond de moi. Cela dit, je crois ne pas le regretter. Eragon est d'une charmante compagnie, et très compréhensif. Et puis, il m'aime, lui…

OoOoOoOoO

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? (Atsuna attend le verdict de son lectorat) Après relecture, je n'ai pas été vraiment convaincue... haha ! Encore deux autre OS en cours d'écriture :-3

Bisous sucrés !!


	3. piquenique au clair de lune

Merci pour vos reviews ! :-) je sais, j'ai un peu traîné pour écrire celui-ci mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps vu que j'avais une autre fic à terminer (et des nouveaux jeux vidéo à essayer, héhé)

Voilà un nouvel OS, se déroulant dans le même UA que le premier que j'ai écrit. On apprendra donc que la gourmandise est un vilain défaut, même quand c'est pour faire plaisir à son amant… (Attention, lemon)

**Pique-nique au clair de lune**

La petite chambre était totalement plongée dans l'obscurité. Une obscurité que même les rayons de lune passant entre les rideaux clos ne pouvaient écarter. C'était une petite pièce, fonctionnelle, avec un lit, un bureau et une armoire. C'était la chambre de Murtagh, donc pour Eragon, le visiteur nocturne, c'était comme un temple, un lieu sacré et magique. Il sourit à cette pensée en refermant discrètement la porte derrière lui. Elle ne grinça pas et ne fit quasiment aucun bruit.

Eragon s'était juré que cette fois, il surprendrait Murtagh, donc il se mit à avancer sur la pointe des pieds en direction du lit de son aîné qui semblait dormir à poings fermés. Il était allongé sur le côté, tournant donc le dos au farceur, et semblait respirer calmement, comme plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Mais Murtagh était joueur, il savait que son cadet viendrait le voir, comme tous les soirs depuis trois semaines maintenant, et il avait les yeux grands ouverts ainsi qu'un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il attendit qu'Eragon soit tout proche, penché sur lui, pour se retourner en murmurant « Surprise ! ». Et en effet, ce fut la surprise qui se lut sur les traits d'Eragon qui ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en grand, laissant tomber la bombonne et le pot qu'il tenait dans les bras, non identifiés encore.

Puis il sembla réaliser que Murtagh, toujours allongé, le fixait, amusé.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je… Hum… Non, pas du tout, » répondit Eragon en ramassant son matériel, les joues rouges de honte.

« Tu as apporté quoi ? » demanda Murtagh en jetant un regard curieux aux deux récipients que tenait le plus jeune.

« Une surprise, » répondit-il fièrement en montrant la bombonne de crème chantilly et le pot de chocolat à tartiner.

« Tu es venu pour faire un pique-nique ? » demanda Murtagh, d'un coup suspicieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Eragon rigola discrètement derrière sa main tout en s'asseyant sur le lit – sur Murtagh, en fait – puis lui jeta un regard gourmand.

« Un pique-nique, c'est ça, » dit-il en souriant.

Murtagh essaya de repousser Eragon pour pouvoir s'asseoir correctement mais le plus jeune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Assis à califourchon sur lui, il se pencha pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, baiser auquel répondit immédiatement Murtagh. Leurs langues jouèrent un instant, contentes de s'être retrouvées après une longue journée de cours, avant de se séparer.

Eragon avait le regard brillant de désir et d'amusement. Et puis, il avait faim alors il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour ôter son t-shirt à son aîné qui, étrangement, ne broncha pas pour une fois.

« J'ai une faim de loup, » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Murtagh qui se laissa faire, docile et surtout curieux.

Eragon se rassit confortablement sur son aîné et saisit la bombonne de chantilly qu'il ouvrit avec empressement. Murtagh le regardait faire avec un intérêt grandissant. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que son intérêt qui grandissait en cet instant précis. Eragon rejeta la tête en arrière et, sensuellement, fit sortir une quantité impressionnante de chantilly directement dans sa bouche tandis que son autre main vagabondait sur le torse de Murtagh.

Il baissa alors les yeux sur le brun à la peau diaphane et passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres en lâchant un gémissement sensuel. Murtagh était complètement abasourdi de voir qu'Eragon, totalement inexpérimenté en matière de séduction quelques semaines plus tôt, parvenait à réveiller son désir sans même le toucher.

Le plus jeune, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, s'abaissa pour venir caresser de sa langue l'oreille de Murtagh qui frissonna légèrement.

« Chatilly ou chocolat ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle avant de poser avidement ses lèvres sur la peau pâle si tentatrice.

« Chantilly, sans hésitation… » Murtagh glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt et passa ses mains dans son dos.

Eragon, se redressant, captura tendrement ses lèvres et les caressa du bout de la langue, puis il ôta son t-shirt en murmurant « Tes désirs sont des ordres… »

Il entreprit alors de tracer de jolis dessins sur le torse de son aîné qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Tous deux frissonnaient d'anticipation mais c'était un jeu entre eux. Ce serait au premier qui perdrait patience… Et Eragon était devenu très doué à ce jeu.

La chantilly était froide sur le torse dénudé de Murtagh mais il ferma les yeux, s'imaginant déjà la langue et les lèvres d'Eragon réchauffer peu à peu chaque parcelle de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus froid. Bien sûr, il essayait aussi de ne pas perdre patience, dévêtir Eragon d'un geste brusque, le retourner et le prendre sans douceur, mais les légers mouvements de bassin que faisait Eragon attisaient le feu qui brûlait déjà en lui. Sans oublier son souffle sur son torse et sa langue qui s'était mise à récupérer chaque parcelle de crème chantilly qui traînait sur lui.

Eragon, lui, se délectait du goût de la chantilly mélangé à celui de la peau de Murtagh, mais aussi des légers gémissements que Murtagh poussait à chaque mouvement de son bassin. Il était certain que cette fois, ce serait l'aîné qui perdrait patience parce que cette fois, il avait le dessus. Il lécha donc consciencieusement chaque parcelle de peau couverte de chantilly, essayant de faire abstraction des gémissements pour ne pas perdre patience lui-même. Il prit même la peine de s'attarder sur les tétons et le nombril, mais le regretta rapidement car, dans les deux cas, les gémissements de Murtagh furent si puissants qu'il en eut des frissons dans tout le corps.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il embrassa à nouveau tendrement Murtagh qui l'enlaça et le colla tout contre lui, le faisant gémir malgré lui. Puis il inversa leur position d'un coup de hanche et se retrouva ainsi au dessus de son cadet. Il passa une main tendre sur son visage angélique, qui à l'instant présent n'avait plus rien d'angélique à vrai dire.

« C'est à mon tour de jouer, maintenant, » murmura-t-il en prenant le pot de chocolat qu'il ouvrit avec tout autant de précipitation qu'Eragon avec la chantilly. Ensuite, il plongea deux doigts dans le chocolat et vint l'étaler sensuellement sur le torse du blond qui le regarda faire avec admiration.

Murtagh répéta l'opération plusieurs fois puis, satisfait de son œuvre, il referma le pot de chocolat qui retomba sur le matelas, et se lécha les doigts avec application, son regard rivé dans celui de son cadet qui frissonna à cette vision de luxure à l'état pur. Puis il s'abaissa et, partant de l'épaule gauche d'Eragon, retraça son œuvre du bout de la langue. Il n'hésita pas à s'attarder sur quelques points stratégiques, frissonnant quand il entendait Eragon pousser un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Eragon essaya encore de faire perdre patience à son aîné en posant ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'attirer à lui tout en se cambrant, un long gémissement sensuel s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres closes. Mais cela ne marcha malheureusement pas. Murtagh continua de s'attarder sur son torse, le caressant de ses lèvres, sa langue, son souffle, son nez, ses cheveux. Mais il s'arrêtait toujours à la limite que traçait l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama.

Le plus jeune fit une dernière tentative, ses mains sur le dos de Murtagh. Il fit glisser ses jambes autour de la taille du brun et l'attira à lui. Leurs érections se rencontrèrent, faisant gémir le plus jeune de désir, mais Murtagh ne réagit pas de la manière escomptée. Il mordilla l'épaule d'Eragon, lui lécha l'oreille et fit même glisser une main sur son torse, mais ne lui ôta pas son pantalon.

« Perdrais-tu patience, Eragon ? Je ne te donne pas cinq minutes pour me supplier… » lui lâcha-t-il au creux de l'oreille avec un sourire victorieux.

« Je ne te ferai pas… Ce plaisir-là, » arriva-t-il à articuler entre deux gémissements provoqués par les mouvements de bassin de Murtagh.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois, » lui rétorqua l'aîné sur un ton moqueur. « Tu as encore faim ? »

Eragon hésita à répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait quelque chose à interpréter dans cette question. Et il savait que s'il répondait oui, Murtagh lui donnerait juste de la chantilly, et s'il répondait non, il pouvait être certain de se retrouver tout seul à la porte de la chambre dans moins de deux minutes. Alors il finit par acquiescer. Et Murtagh lui tendit la crème chantilly.

Eragon croisa le regard céruléen, moqueur mais brûlant aussi de cette flamme qui était si particulière à leurs rendez-vous nocturnes. Il sentit la température monter d'un cran dans tout son corps à cause de ce simple regard. Hésitant un instant, il finit par agripper la bombonne qu'il secoua de façon suggestive un instant sans détourner le regard. Puis il se remplit la bouche de crème et termina par un coup de langue sur le bout pour en récupérer la dernière goutte, et tout cela très sensuellement, bien entendu.

Puis il laissa retomber la bombonne et se redressa légèrement pour attraper la nuque de Murtagh et l'attirer à lui dans un baiser passionné, profond. Et comme d'habitude, ce fut Eragon qui perdit patience. Il attrapa une main de Murtagh qui la fit glisser sous son pantalon pour atteindre son membre dressé. Il sentit Murtagh sourire contre ses lèvres, victorieux.

« Tu as encore perdu, Eragon, » murmura-t-il avant de lui ôter son pantalon sans plus de cérémonies et accéder à la requête muette du cadet. Après un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il descendit lentement le long de son torse, prenant encore bien son temps pour le faire gémir et supplier. Mais Eragon garda la bouche close. Il avait perdu, il n'avait pas envie en plus de le supplier.

Murtagh souriait toujours lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur le gland d'Eragon qui frissonna de tout son corps. Puis il le titilla du bout de la langue avant de le lécher de tout son long. Il prenait encore son temps et cela agaçait un peu Eragon qui avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Il était déjà tout transpirant. Mais murtagh s'amusait bien, alors il fit un détour par les magnifiques cuisses de son cadet.

Alors Eragon perdit vraiment patience et glissa une main dans la masse de cheveux sombres en murmurant « Murtagh… S'il-te-plait… » Et voilà, il avait complètement perdu. Et Murtagh ne cesserait de lui rappeler dans la semaine à suivre. Ce serait un vrai calvaire.

Ce fut donc un Murtagh souriant qui engouffra son membre gonflé de désir dans sa bouche. Il continua malgré tout de torturer Eragon, retardant au maximum le moment où il jouirait, malgré les mouvements pressants de hanche du plus jeune, la pression de sa main dans ses cheveux, et ses suppliques hachées par ses gémissements et sa respiration laborieuse.

Enfin, le plus jeune des deux se libéra dans un dernier mouvement de hanches, retombant ensuite sur le lit avec un bruit mat. Il était tout transpirant, haletant, et frissonnait encore du plaisir intense qu'il avait fini par ressentir. Une main tendre vint dégager son front en sueur des quelques mèches humides qui traînaient par là, et Murtagh l'embrassa tendrement. Eragon pouvait sentir son propre goût salé sur les lèvres de son aîné.

Pressé de continuer, Eragon retira le pantalon de Murtagh en commençant avec les mains et terminant de l'ôter du bout des pieds. Le vêtement retomba au sol avec les draps du lit et leurs deux corps entièrement nus se frôlèrent, réveillant le membre d'Eragon tandis qu'il sentait l'érection de Murtagh tout contre lui. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient toujours pas quittées, prises dans un baiser frénétique, leurs langues entraînées dans un ballet sans fin.

Puis ils s'écartèrent, Eragon attrapa la main droite de Murtagh et lui lécha les doigts, son regard couleur d'ambre brûlant de passion plongé dans les orbes céruléens. Murtagh ne se fit pas prier. Il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres du blond qui venait de lâcher ses doigts et fit glisser ceux-ci jusqu'à son intimité. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il fit pénétrer d'abord un doigt et puis un deuxième, faisant gémir Eragon. Il les fit bouger en lui quelques instants puis, n'y tenant plus, il les ôta, remonta le bassin d'Eragon et le pénétra sans douceur.

Eragon lâcha un glapissement étonné qui fut bientôt remplacé par un soupir de plaisir. Il agrippa le dos de Murtagh, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair et commença à onduler du bassin. Murtagh sortit presque complètement de lui pour rentrer une nouvelle fois, faisant une nouvelle fois gémir le plus jeune.

Après quelques mouvements de hanches lents et calculés, tout s'accéléré et tous deux durent se retenir de ne pas crier de plaisir, se permettant uniquement quelques râles et gémissements. Eragon ne cessait de répéter en boucle le prénom de son aîné, sa respiration était courte et sa peau moite contre celle de Murtagh le faisait frissonner. Puis il fut pris d'une idée et parvint, il ne sut trop comment, à inverser leur position. Murtagh le fixa un instant, étonné, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question parce qu'Eragon qui s'était dégagé de lui, venait juste de s'empaler sur son membre d'une façon on-ne-pouvait-plus sensuelle, une main glissée dans ses cheveux, la tête rejetée en arrière et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Murtagh sentit une vague de plaisir plus puissante que jamais lui traverser le corps. Il n'avait jamais été si profondément en lui qu'en cet instant.

A partir de cet instant, Murtagh fut dans l'incapacité de retenir ses cris de jouissance, de même qu'Eragon. Mais peu leur importait à tous deux. Eragon se mouvait avec grâce et sensualité sur lui, et Murtagh ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'une si belle image. Il observa avec attention ses traits se déformer légèrement alors qu'il lâchait un puissant gémissement. Mais il dût fermer les yeux juste après alors qu'il se cambrait dans un dernier mouvement de hanches, sentant un millier d'étincelles se répandre dans chaque partie de son corps au moment où il se libérait en lui.

Eragon retomba sur lui, essoufflé et transpirant, avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Alors, satisfait, grand frère ? » demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Murtagh qui souriait béatement comme cela lui arrivait rarement.

« Toujours, quand c'est avec toi » murmura-t-il en enlaçant Eragon pour le serrer tout contre lui.

-oOo-

Eragon marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école, sifflotant joyeusement. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir pourquoi Murtagh ne s'était pas levé ce matin-là et rien ne pourrait venir briser sa bonne humeur. Ainsi, quand un de ses amis le héla pour demander où se trouvait Murtagh, il répondit, le sourire aux lèvres « il est à l'infirmerie. Indigestion. »

« Indigestion ? » l'autre demanda, étonné. Tout le monde savait que Murtagh n'était pas du genre à se remplir la pense jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose.

Donc, Eragon lui répondit avec un sourire qu'il ne put masquer « Oui, il a mangé trop de chocolat… »

Et il repartit en sifflotant, cherchant déjà un nouveau moyen de surprendre son grand frère…

-oOo-

voilà, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :-)

bisous au chocolat et crème chantilly


End file.
